


Adventures in Baking

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto and Ami bake together. Written for misswildfire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adventures in Baking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misswildfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswildfire/gifts).



“So you add one tablespoon of sugar, and then-”

 

“Makoto, the recipe calls for two teaspoons.” I say, handing her the cookbook. “And isn’t there only-”

 

“I know what it says! But I’ve made this before, and it tastes better the way, okay?” she asks, handing me a measuring spoon.

 

I guess I’ll have to agree with her for right now. I do trust her cooking abilities, so the pie won’t be negatively affected in any way, shape or form.

 

“So you add the sugar, blend the mixture together with a whisk, add chocolate….. and why are you pulling out a hat?” I ramble while Makoto pulls a hat and a bowl.

 

“I just thought you’d like it…. and we don’t need the chocolate, it drowns out the cherries.” she says while placing it on my head. “Can you hand me the whisk and check the oven?”

 

I pass her the bowl, wondering if I should tell her that the oven is supposed to be at 350 degrees and not 325 and that her hat is about to fall over my eyes…. but it is a pretty hat and she’s not at risk for setting anything on fire, so that’s a relief.

 

Even if she did (somehow) set her house on fire, I’d be able to put it out….

 

“Ami, can you move over a bit? I don’t want to hit you with the door.” she says, placing the pie crusts into the oven. “Are the cookies ready?”

 

I bend down and look into the bottom oven, which is emitting a variety of delicious scents.

 

“Probably. Do you have-” I begin, but she cuts me off.

 

“Ami, they’re going to be fine! Thanks for helping me, I’ll see you after your class!” she exclaims, as my timer goes off and I leave her kitchen, my mind filled with formulas, variations on formulas, and recipes.

 

 


End file.
